Talk:Digimon Sovereigns
Todo Tasks: #Should we use the wonderswan .gifs for the Adventure 02 coverage? #Analyzers *Ryo: "Baihumon. A Mega guardian of the west. He's one of the four Digimon Sovereign." *Ryo: "Ebonwumon. Mega Beast Digimon. He's one of the Sovereign." *Takato: "Azulongmon. He's one of the four Sovereign. I don't get it, why is he fighting Zhuqiaomon?" #http://web.archive.org/web/20100131080717/http://digimon.net/city/gallery/ddd/sisei.html #http://web.archive.org/web/20100612012454/http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-world/page-02.html *Azulongmon favors the human/Digimon bond. *Azulongmon is the second most divine Soverign, and the second oldest, and is almost as powerful as Fanglongmon. *The jet engine on Zhuqiaomon's back allows him to fly at tremendous speeds. #Replace lead image with Bo-1019 Verify that these are appearances as Sovereigns: Digimon World 3 The North Sector's Cities are named after it (Genbu and Xuan Wu). The South Sector's Cities are named after it (Suzaku and Zhu Que). DigiWindow *Zhuqiaomon Coliseum SE 7 name Ultimate Pendulum Progress 3.0 Baihumon Train in Morning; No sleep disturbances, Penalties 1-, 100 battles, 60% Win Ratio Jogress GrappLeomon + WereGarurumon X (PenProg3) (NOTE: MetalGreymon (PenProg1) and HolyAngemon (PenProg2) can also be used in place of WereGarurumon X) Jogress GrappLeomon + Lucemon Falldown Mode (D-scan3) Qinglongmon Jogress WereGarurumon X + GrappLeomon (PenProg3) (NOTE: MegaloGrowmon (PenProg1) and Bastemon (PenProg2) can also be used in place of GrappLeomon X) Jogress WereGarurumon X + Silphymon (D-Scan3) Zhuqiaomon WereGarurumon X, Cerberumon X, Mihiramon, GrappLeomon, Garudamon X, Deramon, Train in noon, Penalties 2+, 50 battles. Xuanwumon WereGarurumon X, Cerberumon X, Mihiramon, GrappLeomon, Garudamon X, Deramon, Train in night, 80 battles, 60% Win Ratio. Baihumon LCD Data 24, 27, 41, 67 HP-72, AP-14, SP-3 45 25 15, 12 110 hours Qinglongmon LCD Data 24, 27, 41, 67 HP-81, AP-12, SP-4 50 30 15, 13 100 hours Zhuqiaomon LCD Virus 11, 28, 39, 67 HP-66, AP-14, SP-5 50 20 12, 10 105 hours Xuanwumon LCD Vaccine 21, 34, 49, 67 HP-66, AP-12, SP-5 55 25 12, 10 135 hours D-3 Version 1 Secret Digimon Area 01: Zhuqiaomon, HP: 12, AP: 3 Area 02: Xuanwumon, HP: 12, AP: 3 Area 03: Qinglongmon, HP: 13, AP: 3 Changed Secret Digimon Area 01: Zhuqiaomon becomes Volcamon. Area 02: Xuanwumon becomes Mamemon. Version 2 Secret Digimon Area 01: Xuanwumon, HP: 12, AP: 3 Area 02: Qinglongmon, HP: 12, AP: 3 Area 03: Baihumon, HP: 13, AP: 3 Version 3 Secret Digimon Area 01: Qinglongmon, HP: 12, AP: 3 Area 02: Baihumon, HP: 12, AP: 3 Area 03: Zhuqaiomon, HP: 13, AP: 3 Area 03: Qinglongmon becomes Archnemon. Ultimate D-Ark 37 Baihumon chi-284 HP:15, AP:5 38 Xuanwumon shi-124 HP:15, AP:5 39 Zhuqiaomon shi-421 HP:15, AP:4 40 Qinglongmon chi-206 HP:15 AP:5 Omegamon image 901 Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (HP:15, AP:5) Quinlongmon image 206 Secret A: 4000 steps (Clear Area 1 with less than 9000) Turuiemon, Lopmon, Baihumon* Boss: Mihiramon (HP10, AP2) Secret B: 4000 steps (Clear Area 3 with less than 12000) Mihiramon, Guardromon, Xuanwumon* Boss: Makuramon (HP12, AP3) Secret C: 4000 steps (Clear Area 5 with less than 15,000) Pajiramon, Vikararamon, Zhuqiaomon* Boss: CyberDramon (HP15, AP5) FINAL: 15,000 steps (Clear Area 7 with less than 15,000) MetalGarurumon, Justimon, Qinglongmon* Boss: Megidramon (HP15, AP4) Dark Area: 4000 steps (Defeat all four Gods in the stages, and clear FINAL) Every 500 steps, Baihumon, Xuanwumon, or Zhuqiaomon will appear. Boss: Qinglongmon (HP15, AP5) Note: You have a "1%" chance of seeing a DigiGod (Baihumon, Xuanwumon, Zhuqiaomon or Qinglongmon) during the levels indicated. If you defeat them all, then after you beat 'FINAL' you will be taken to the 'Dark Area'. Bo-694 Zero Unit: Used to evolve Beelzebumon and Dukemon (Get from Qinglongmon or Blue Card). LCD na-000 Digimon Accel Justice/Evil Genome Special DDPs DDP # Resulting Item(s) CODE Illustration RARE DPP Battle + Burning Knuckle 101101 Zhuqiaomon RARE DPP Battle + Dark Cannon 001110 Huanglongmon RARE DPP Battle + Energy Lance 010110 Huanglongmon (Silver) RARE DPP Battle + Ice Claw 110101 Baihumon RARE DPP Battle + Lightning Hammer 000110 Xuanwumon RARE DPP Battle + Wind Sword 111101 Qinglongmon D-Scanner 1.0 Qinglongmon 0000000730121 Xuanwumon 0000000740112 2.0 Baihumon ? Zhuqiaomon 0000000740211 3.0 Huanglongmon 0000000430311 Digimon World DS Ebonwumon is the Observer of Bronze Tamers, and after being affected with a virus, he becomes a boss in the Tropical Isles. Zhuqiaomon is the Gold Tamer Observer. When he is captured by the BT Boss, he appears as a boss, at level 51. Before you fight him, you must fight a Seraphimon, a Cherubimon, and a GuardiAngemon. Azulongmon is the Observer of Beginner Tamers. When a virus breaks out, Azulongmon appears as a boss at the Sky Palace. Baihumon is the Observer of Silver Tamers. When a virus breaks out, Baihumon appears as a boss at Hard Mountains, at level 48. File:Ebonwumon B vg.gif File:Zhuqiaomon B vg.gif File:Azulongmon B vg.gif File:Baihumon B vg.gif Revisions First off, we try to keep speculation to a minimum, so the line in the personality differences goes. Secondly, what you add changes the translation of primary source information of the Sovereigns not just in the Adventures/Tamers timelines but in the Digimon franchise in general. That's why it keeps getting removed, and also why I moved it down to the trivia section instead of the main-line bio, which is meticulously sourced. Lanate (talk) 00:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) First of all, Humans in general are not stronger than Digimon in general. The exceptions would be Marcus and Spencer Damon. After all it was Spencer who single handedly defeated SaberLeomon and fought Merukimon to a standstill. Secondly, in general both Humans and Digimon are stronger than computers. A noted exception is King Drasil/Ygggdrasil. After all in Digimon Chronicle/X Evolution, Yggdrasill wiped out most Digimon and let the Digital World collapse in the first case and in the second case would have wiped out all Digimon along with the Digital World. In Data Squad King Drasil/Yggdrasill was able to stand up to the combined power of all four Burst Modes and defeat them with one attack. However he was not invulnerable nor invincible, after all in X Evolution and Digimon Next he was destroyed and in Data Squad he was badly damaged. ENIAC was shut down in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer and Atanasoff would have been as well if not for the intervention of Ryo Akiyama and his allies. Jdogno1 P.S please reply :This: ::"(This behaviour might be likely due to the crisis presented by the D-Reaper). " :Is wrong because it is completely and absolutely speculation. Stop adding it. It's also a complete misinterpretation based on the immense changes presented by the dub—the original Japanese Qinglongmon has the same personality as his bio suggests, in which he just doesn't care enough to help out unless it is life or death—this is still evident in the fact that even after the Dark Towers are brought down, or before the Dark Masters show up, Azulongmon does not help out the DigiDestined until BWGmon forces him out. :Secondly, your reply above is completely irrelevant, and doesn't affect the discussion whatsoever. Your basic claim, that just because ENIAC is the creator it must be the most powerful, is a complete non-sequitor, as the examples of Henry's dad was supposed to illustrate—creators, especially in this series, have no real need of being the most powerful. Millenniumon, in fact, is more powerful than ENIAC and Atanasoff. One of the big themes of the series is creating something new and more powerful than could ever be expected—the Bio-Merging, for example, was able to do what not even the Sovereigns could do in Tamers, and Ryo's partnership with Monodramon was able to take down Millenniummon where ENIAC could not. In fact, if I recall the plot of Brave Tamer correctly, all the computers were able to do was transport Ryo, and they were specifically hidden away because they were not mighty. :To reiterate and summarize—speculation is ABSOLUTELY NOT TOLERATED on this wiki. No amount of "but it makes sense to meee" will change that. 03:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the reply KrytenKoro/Glorious Chaos. I understand everything you said. I have no further argument to your last reply. If I may ask, can the point of ENIAC and Atanasoff possibly exceeding the Harmonious Ones (on their article page) be included among my contributions? Please? Sorry if I was rude in asking for a reply. Jdogno1 :Thank you in return for being polite here, and I'm sorry for getting peeved at you. The point about ENIAC and Atanasoff is currently a trivia point at the bottom of the article. 12:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Dear KrytenKoro/Glorious Chaos, I understand that my point is in the trivia section but will it be included among my contributions? Thank you for apologising and no hard feelings. Jdogno1 Original Chosen I decided to look up in Japanese sites to see if I could find info that supports "the novel implies the Holy Beasts were the Partners of the original Chosen", which is something we couldn't verify without a translation, and only had hearsay to base on, and I didn't want to have a "Daigo and Maki are the Partners of Fanglongmon and Qinglongmon" theory based purely on hearsay. So I looked and found this page, which not only discusses the original Chosen, but actually quotes the official material. And they had this quote, from page 231 of the third novel: ::"「そうしたデジモンたちのうち四体は四聖獣となり…」" :My rough translation is: ::"Four of these Digimon became the Four Holy Beasts...". :I had problems with the "となり", but looking at sentence examples, I guess the intended word is "となりました". :The guy also discusses stuff like Wallace having Digimona at the same Greymon appeared in Hikarigaoka, and also jokes that the FHB being Partner Digimon brings up the "big mystery" of why Zhuqiaomon hated humans in Tamers, but what's important now is: We have explicit proof that the Four Holy Beasts are Partner Digimon of four of the Chosen (and if you assume the Chosen were five like the silhouettes in ep. 53, it's easy to guess that Fanglongmon is the fifth). :So, do we want to include this info here now or do we want to wait for the novel's translation to be complete? We don't know which character says that line, the blog poster didn't include it, so we can't source it as "name: quote", but we can source it to "Digimon Adventure: Novel, volume 3, p. 231, quote". 16:14, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::We do need to know the context the line is spoken in. 19:00, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I also found this page, which has a bigger quote: :::"幾度かのデジタルワールドの危機はそうして乗り越えられた～ :::そうしたデジモンのうち四体は更に進化して四聖獣となり～" :::Also, there's some stuff about the Digimon Mystery Files (those are the Bluray CD dramas, right?), and apparently a quote from a Kakudo interview where says something like "Alhough you may have heard that the kids before the 8 Chosen were 4, is that really true?". Give me some time to translate these, and we can talk again. Speaking of which, was there an interview together with the Blu-ray Boxes and the CD dramas? The BD Box came at a time I was focusing on studies so I don't remember everything very well, although I know that Onkei has translated the CD dramas, but I haven't checked those yet. 19:59, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :I talked to Onkei, she said "Four of the Digimon who partnered with humans grew to become the Four Holy Beasts. They were originally partners with Chosen Children.", but won't give me quotes, saying I should buy the book. 11:41, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Huanglongmon So, are we going to keep listing Huanglongmon here? Jintrix doesn't list the FHB as Huanglongmon's group in his card despite doing for the other four. Do we really have any source that explicitly says "Huanglongmon is one of the Four Holy Beasts"? His profile only says he supervises them, which is just like the FHB supervising the Deva, and the closest we have to a statement is Bo-1019, which is kinda ambiguous if you ask me. 17:24, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :We could list it like Ogudomon and Belphemon Sleep Mode. 17:00, February 26, 2017 (UTC) ::D5-40 says it "Stands at the summit of the FHB", also. 17:02, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Cliffhanger in Adventure tri. Except for Azulongmon, the three Digimon Sovereigns are still imprisoned since the influence of the Control Spires, aren't they? Will they be imprisoned forever? Hello... (talk) 21:13, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :I've not played them personally, but my reading of the Tamer game scripts makes me think that they were indeed freed. 13:11, August 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I believe the Digimon Sovereigns of the Adventure universe are entirely different from the ones of the Tamers universe. Like I said before, will the three imprisoned Digimon Sovereigns stay imprisoned forever? Hello... (talk) 07:55, August 17, 2019 (UTC) :::he more likely meant the wonderswan games like Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers or Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers and a few others rather than the third season. The sovereign in 3 aren't the same as 2/tri.Marcusbwfc (talk) 09:09, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Homeostasis Light is born of darkness: :Darkness sails north to become Water, :Light sails south to give birth to Fire, :Wind flows in between light and darkness, :Light sinks into darkness and returns to Earth. :The chosen one who holds great power, :reveal your true powers. Seems worth mentioning, I think. Not sure if it's based on anything. 12:24, August 9, 2019 (UTC)